


A Lena Guarantee

by deelau



Category: Karlena - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelau/pseuds/deelau
Summary: Alex shook Lena’s hand, “I am here because of Kara.”“Did--did something happen to her?” A worried expression flashed on Lena's face.(Alex went to talk to Lena and to find out what Kara meant to the CEO. Alex giving Lena the "shovel talk" sort of, the best way she could.)





	

“Ms. Luthor.” Jess stopped by the door, knocking, and opening it. Lena was sitting at the sofa, re-reading some of Kara’s written articles. “Agent Alex Danvers is here to see you.”

“Alex Danvers?” She recalled the name. Kara’s sister was at her office. That was unusual.

“Jess, push my 4 pm meeting with Mr. Walters. Tell them to meet me by 8 am tomorrow instead. And you can go home early as well. Let Agent Danvers in. Thank you.”

Jess went back to her desk, and told the agent she could go into Ms. Luthor’s office.

“What brings you here at my office, Agent Danvers?” Lena stood up and extended her hand to her unexpected visitor.

Alex shook Lena’s hand and said, “I am here because of Kara.”

“Did--did something happen to her?” Lena said it too quickly, a worried expression flashed on her face.

“You happened.” Alex spoke as serious as she could appear to Lena. Hands on her waist.

Lena raised her eyebrow. “I beg your pardon.”

“Since you cleared your schedule. I knew a bar we could go to.” She suggested to the CEO.

“A bar?”

“I need to talk you in private.”

“What’s wrong with my office?”

“You have no beer here.”

“Okay then.” Lena nodded. And gathered her things.

“After you.” Alex opened the door for the CEO.

Lena still wondered what Alex meant by 'You happened.’

-//-

Upon arrival, “Are we at--?” Lena stopped mid sentence, tensing up.

“Does that bother you?” Alex checked Lena’s reaction.

Lena’s grip tightened around her bag when the customers noticed her and started whispering to each other. A Luthor at an alien bar. A Luthor surrounded by aliens. “Not at all.” She tried to relax.

“Great. Let me just go get me some beer.” Alex directed Lena to the booth she had chosen for them and left her to talk to the bartender.

“I could sense you are a whiskey person.” Alex wiggled the glass a bit, the ice cubes hitting the glass, “Whiskey on the rocks,” and placed it in front of Lena, and started drinking her beer.

“What did you mean earlier?” She was still tense, crossing her legs.

“I mean since you became my sister’s friend,” Alex emphasized on the last word, “she’s different, acting different.”

“I am sorry. I did not mean to be a bad influence to your sister.” She gently held the glass, tapping her index finger slightly on the glass.

“You’re not. She is fond of you actually. Lena this. Lena that. And she smiles at a lot more now. Even more than usual.”

“Then what are all of these for?” She took a sip or two of her drink. This was a different kind of whiskey. It was not as smooth as she hoped for, though it had a good aftertaste.

“I just want to make some things clear.”

“I am all ears, Agent Danvers.” She thought Alex would not let her call her, Alex anytime soon, or ever.

“What is my sister to you?”

Lena felt like it was an interrogation the moment Alex sat opposite to her. “I like Kara. She is nice.”

“As a friend?”

“I like her.” She repeated to make her point clearer to Alex.

So Lena was like (her and) Maggie. The agent realized. And that new information changed her perception of Lena, though only in the slightest.

“If you--”

“I know you do not trust me. I could sense it from a mile away. You do not need to pretend that you like me around your sister. I understand where you are coming from. Even after knowing that I like her. I will not hurt her in any way. I will not forgive myself if that ever happened, unintentionally or not. And I will not put her in harm’s way. They would kill me first before they could lay a finger on Kara.”

“Is that a Luthor guarantee?” She could feel the eyes that looked at their booth when she said the CEO’s surname.

“No. It is a Lena guarantee.” She made it clear that the two were drastically different.

“As if there is a difference.” Alex still did not trust Kara’s new friend since the beginning.

“There is. Kara knows there is.”

“I don’t.” Alex took a gulp of her beer and looked at the almost empty glass she gave to Lena. “For now.”

“Looking forward to that. I hope I could change your mind about me.”

“We’ll see. If you could pass.” She then excused herself to get another round of drinks for them.

Alex was in the middle of taking a sip of her second beer. “Alex?” The two were sitting at a booth that Alex was on the side facing the entrance. Kara approached her sister. “I have been cal---” Lena then turned her head towards Kara’s voice. “Lena,” smiling, “Hi!”

“Hi!” Lena was all smiles at Kara. And gave Kara a space to her side of the booth, gently tapping the seat.

Alex was amused on seeing both Kara’s and Lena’s reactions.

Kara then looked at her sister, “What is happening here?” As she sat down noticed an empty and an almost empty glasses in front of Lena. “Alex.”

“What? I did not put anything in them. I am not that kind of person-- anymore.”

“It is a long story.” Kara looked at Lena, sitting comfortably closer. And Alex took note of that.

“Actually it isn’t.” Alex wanted to tell the story. “See, Lena, I would do anything, I mean, a-ny-thing to protect Kara. So there was this one boy, you might label that person, a--,” She searched for the term she just heard of. She snapped her fingers, “A ‘fuck boy’. The teenagers use that term nowadays, and I put truth serum in one of his drinks when he visited Kara one day. I had time talking to him.

“ _My previous rival, I see._ ” Lena thought as she smirked. She held up her cup to Alex. “Whether or not you have added truth serum in this, I am telling the truth, Agent Danvers.”

“Good to know.” Alex bumped her beer bottle to Lena’s cup. And Lena finished the rest of her drink.

“What did you tell her?” Kara faced a bit tipsy Lena.

“That I--” Lena bit her lip, “like you,” with flushed cheeks due to the weird alcohol she just consumed and something else entirely.

“Well, I like you too.” Kara grinned at Lena.

“No, Kara. Lena likes you. Like I-- like Maggie.” Alex pointed out that Lena was just like her.

Lena just stared at Kara, holding her breath, waiting for Kara’s reaction of this revelation.

“Oh.” She reached for glasses, fixing it to place. She struggled to find what to follow up to that.

“I think this is my cue to leave. And speaking of,” She waved at Maggie who just arrived the bar. “Hey, Maggie!” She smiled at the detective.

Lena tried to sneak a peek at Maggie and Alex. She nodded when she understood why Alex likes the said girl. With that dimples, Alex was for sure a goner. (And a detective, she noted. Maggie looked familiar.)

Lena and Kara turned their attention to the drinks being placed in front of them. “Courtesy of the lady by the pool table” It was from Maggie (and Kara was sure it was Alex’s idea. As the two were trying not to laugh when they saw the other couple’s reaction especially Kara’s glare at them.)

“You don't have to drink it.” Lena set aside the glasses. “I could drink it later.”

“It is fine. It is just drinks. I can handle my alcohol.”

They heard Alex laughing. “Sure, Kara.” She and Maggie were about to play pool.

Kara glared at her sister again, and drank it all at once. The drink burned Kara’s throat. And drank Lena’s drink as well. She felt she made big mistake. Yup, it was very big mistake.

“Kara, are you okay?” Lena was worried, rubbing Kara’s back. Kara was starting slur her words “I’m f-, I'm fine, Leee-Lena.” The taste still lingered on her tongue. She wiped her lips with the sleeves of her cardigan. And tried to focus on Lena’s face.

“Hey, Maggie, you are going to love this. Get your camera ready. The more evidences the better.” Alex pointed her phone’s camera at her sister and began telling them Kara slurs her words when she is drunk.

It was that easy Lena was accepted to Kara’s group of friends as the Alex and Maggie sat at their booth teasing a drunk Kara.

(Alex still did not trust her and would definitely keep an eye on her, with just one wrong move, but she could see Lena was good company and undoubtedly makes her sister happy and would take care of her sister, seeing how worried she looked as she comforted Kara.)

 

 


End file.
